El leon y la serpiente
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Un Yaoi bastante diferente, lleno de misterios, escrito en un estado deprecibo absoluto
1. Default Chapter

El joven corría cada ves mas rápido, si es que eso era posible, ya que por cada paso que daba le daba la impresión de que mas y mas mortifagos le seguían. No es que tuviera miedo de perder la vida, es solo que por el momento era necesario, mas ahora que había ingresado a las filas de Voldemort, y todo por su padre. Le había pedido ayuda a Dumbledore y el le había ofrecido que fuera su espía. Claro que nadie hablo de enterarse de tan horrendos secretos. Y para colmo Potter que no cooperaba.  
  
Llego a las puertas del castillo Hogwarts y entro sigilosamente. Se transformo en un gato albino y corrió a mas no poder por la sombra. Vio con horror que los mortifagos estaban mas cerca de lo que el se esperaba.  
  
Uno de ellos se inclino a mirar al felino   
  
_ no esta por aquí, quizás no venia a este sector  
  
_ entonces devuélvanse a hogmeade, allí lo esperaremos- la voz de su padre resonó por sobre la de los otros mortifagos.  
  
Mas tranquilo continuo con su camino, esperando que el director lo recibiera.  
  
Llegando a la imponente puerta se transformo, y entro.  
  
_ Valla, valla, si que haz tardado ¿no?  
  
Que increíble era el destino. En un principio era el quien se dedicaba a mofarse de aquel chico de cabello negro alborotado y ojos de un verde impresionante. Las practicas de Quidich habían transformado al pequeño Potter en un joven alto y delgado. El joven Malfoy lo miro desafiante en un espectro de lo que había sido su petulante mirada en otro tiempo. Su larga cabellera rubia, casi blanca, brillaba con fuerza, como plata derretida.  
  
_ cómprate un bosque y piérdete Potter.- Draco le dio la espalda y se dirigió al despacho de Albus. Miles de cosas le pasaban por la mente. Desde hace mucho se había percatado que a Harry Potter ya no le quedaba nada por que vivir. Es mas le daba la impresión que si no se mataba, era básicamente por no hacer llorar a sus amigos. Y hablando de sus amigos, Ron Weasley, actual capitán del equipo, también había cambiado, tanto así que ya era irreconocible. Desde que Ginny, su pequeña hermana se había hecho mortifago por despecho ( y Potter aun se preguntaba las razones) el joven se había vuelto mas comprensivo, si hasta se podía hablar con el sin que le sacara en cara el hecho de ser un Slytherin. Hermione Granger, por su parte era la " novia" de Potter, pero había veces que a Draco le daba la impresión que era eso mismo lo que mas le molestaba a Harry. Y es que era ella quien le había pedido pololeo, era la joven la que mantenía viva aquella relación. Harry no hacia nada por ella.  
  
_ aunque hay que pensar que debe ser horrible aguantar esa carga de "el chico que vivió", y mas aun cuando Voldemort esta mas fuerte que nunca......- Draco se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta y se recrimino este hecho. Dijo la contraseña para poder entrar y subió las escaleras que llevaban al despacho del anciano director. Cuando entro, se sorprendió de lo avejentado que estaba el anciano, pero aun así, sonreía, cosa que creía imposible, dada la situación.  
  
_ y dime Draco, que noticias me traes......  
  
_ Planean subir a uno de sus mortifagos al puesto de ministro de magia....._ Draco cerro los ojos con fuerza, aun recordaba la expresión de terror en el rostro de Fudge cuando Voldemort lo torturo y lo mato, hace un par de noches atrás.  
  
_ entonces esta muero??  
  
_ si, Voldemort en persona lo mato...... y también hay algo que me tiene preocupado, señor........  
  
_ Dime.....  
  
_ es que Voldemort esta sospechando de Snape, señor.... lo ha mandado a vigilar, yo soy uno de los encargados, el otro es Goyle.......  
  
Dumbledore suspiro. El muchacho de 17 años en el que se había convertido Draco le recordaba al antigua Harry, con un espíritu de vivir y ayudar al resto. Menos mal que no había seguido los caminos del padre, quizás por la ayuda que Sirius Black le dio antes de morir. Si había algo que a Draco no le gustaba reconocer, era que de verdad se lamentaba no haber conocido a su tío antes. Y esa era otra de las razones de Potter por dejar de vivir. Había visto nublada la esperanza de dejar a esos familiares Muggles con los que vivía.   
  
El director solo miraba como el rostro de su alumno iba cambiando, como si ciertos pensamientos le turbaran.  
  
La verdad es que Albus también se preocupaba por el estado de animo de Potter, ya que mas de una vez lo había encontrado con un vació en sus ojos, con desesperanza, nada bueno para quien debía tener confianza en el mañana, un mañana que por lo visto Harry no quería que llegara.  
  
Estuvieron en silencio por espacio de 15 minutos, cada uno demasiado metido en sus propias ideas, cuando tocaron a la puerta.  
  
_ adelante.  
  
Una joven morena de ojos castaños y cabello enmarañado, entro en la oficina. La sabelotodo insufrible, estaba allí para frente a sus ojos. Desde que había declarado sui relación con Potter que la odiaba, algo que mas de una vez Draco se había recriminado. No sabia por que, pero de verdad le gustaría tener a Harry como uno de sus amigos. Quizás es el hecho de que todos en mi casa adoran a Voldemort, que me veo en la necesidad de estar cerca de su peor enemigo, alguien que lo odia tanto como yo, se había dicho una y otra vez. Y tantas veces algo en su interior le pedía que no se engañase a si mismo.  
  
_ Director, puedo hablar con usted. A SOLAS.....  
  
_ Draco es de confianza Hermione.  
  
Draco se levanto y se disculpo, murmuro algo que sonó a no se preocupen, ya me retiro, y salió del despacho. 


	2. La luz se apaga lentamente

Camino por los pasillos oscuros, dadas las latas horas de la noche, esperando no encontrase con ningún perfecto, ni mucho menos con un profesor. Con los primeros por que le quitarían puntos a su casa, los segundos por que definitivamente no quería caras de apoyo ni nada por el estilo. Prefería guardarse su dolor y que se fijaran mas en Potter. El joven se detuvo en medio del pasillo cuando escucho ruidos que venían de la puerta a su lado. Se movió sigilosamente, y abrió, tratando de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido que delatara su presencia. Allí estaba Leonor Eboli, y Alphonce Gray, ambos alumnos de Rawenclaw. estubo a punto de salir cuando un dolor en su antrbrazo izquierdo le indico que el señor tenebroso lo llamaba. Su sorpresa fue cuando ambos muchachos tambien apretaron sus brazos. _ Diblos el señor tenebroso sabe que estamos en Hogwarts y que no podemos ir.....- la muchacha se veia preocupada. Draco a diferencia de los otros chicos no tenia de que preocuparse. El mismo Voldemort le habia dejado faltar a las reuniones, quisas por que los Malfoy eran una familia muy importante dentro del circulo mas cercano del señor tenebroso. */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*// */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Harry caminada por los opasillos cercanos al aula de la profesora de adivinación, pensando en cualquier cosa, tartando de alejar de su mente el futuro, habia mas de una vez en la que Harry habia desedo morir en la batalla que habia ocurrido en su quinto año, y es que la verdad extrañaba a Sirius, y Remus por su parte, no queria hablar de el. Tromo un pasillo cercano que lo dejo cerca de la habitación del licantropo, caminaba distraido, cuando choco con alguen que salia corriendo del pasillo de lalado. _ Uh que mala suerte la mia, tener que verte dos veses seguda la cara Malfoy- el tono que Harry habia empleado era jocoso, y daba la impresión de que en el fondo, muy en el fondo el moreno no lamentaba ese encuentro. Darco, al percatarce de esto decidio hacer un expreimento. _ Vaya, si es el cabeza rajada Potter- muy a su pesar volvio a emplear ese tono de superioridad que ahora detestraba- Por que no te vas con tu amiguita la sangra sucia- Draco desnterraba los viejos insultos que desde hace bastanre no ocupaba.Harry se levanto, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en sus labios, y lo miro desafiante. _ Vete al infierno Malfoy. Harry ayudo a parrce al rubio que seguai tirado en el suelo. Caundo ambos chicos estuvieron de pie, perdieron todo rastro de alegria, pero cada uno por rasones diferentes. Draco por que veia en lo ojos del moreno soledad y dolor, algo bastante preocupante, pero lño que mas le asusto fue ver una decisión que, a el mismo la habia llevado a intentar suicidarce hace un tiempo. E irónicamente fue Ron Weasley quyien lo ayudo en aquella ocacion. Harry por su parte no sabia que diablos le pasaba. Al tomar la mano del rubio habia sentido cosas que jamas creyo sentir _ garcias Malfoy,m quisas nesecitaba pensar que estoy devuelta en el pasado. _ de que hablas Potter?? Ten fe en el futuro!! _ En que futuro?? El futuro no llegara, y todo por culpa de Voldemort. El mato mis esperanzas _ Potter, si hay algo que he aprendido de ti y de tus amigos, es que la esperanza nunca muere. El joven rubio se volteo con lagrimas en los ojos y se fue. No esperaba que la esperanza del mundo mágico estuviera tan mal. ¿ como esperaban sobrevivir, si quien los debía salvar, no quería conservar ni su propia vida?? 


	3. Quisas con la soledad desaparesca el

Ok, aquí estoy de nuevo. La verdad es que este fic lo estoy escribiendo mas que nada por necesidad. Estoy en un estado casi depresivo, así que no se sorprendan que sea demasiado Psicológico. Y es que para ser verdad me siento casi como el Harry que describo....¿ o es que a ustedes nunca les ha pasado que sus amig@s les piden consuelo o ayuda, cuando ustedes de verdad lo necesitan? Y cuando le dicen, oye tengo un problema, ell@s te dicen " no pude ser mas graves que los míos" y te cuentan toda case de trivialidades, sin que puedan ustedes hablar de las cosas que de verdad les duele? Si no es así, que suerte la tuya, si es así, espero que sepas que no eres El /La únic@. Si no quien segur leyendo, pueden retroceder. Si siguen haciéndolo, olviden esta nota "semi explicación" ya que es mas que un desahogo mío. Saludos...... Hally Black....... */*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/  
  
Harry se quedo pasmado. En los años que llevaba de conocer a Draco, jamás había visto que sus emociones le ganaran. Era algo que de verdad tenia muy preocupado la moreno. . Siguió caminando, Ya no quería ver a Remus. EL encuentro con Malfoy le había deprimido. Sintió la necesidad de estar con alguien, de pasar el resto de la noche pensando en cualquier cosa menos en sus problemas. sin embargo desecho la idea enseguida. EL anciano últimamente optaba por solo escucharlo, no lo animaba, ni siquiera le sonreía. A veces  
  
Harry pensaba que el era el culpable de todos eso, que por su culpa las cosas pasaban. El sentimiento habiace hecho mas profundo cuando su padrino murió. Su sueño de dejar a sus tíos de vio derrumbado. La persona que mas quería en el mundo había desaparecido. Y para rematar su mejor amigo, Ron, también estaba demasiado deprimido para apoyarlo. Cuando murió Ginny Ron, se volvió mas tranquilo, mas pausado. Perdió ese espíritu de alegrar todo, si hasta a veces, se confundía con Hermione. Las cosas si que habían cambiado.  
  
Se asustaba. Muchas veces, le daban ganas de mandar todo al demonio. De irse el mismo al demonio.  
  
Buscaba apoyo, pero el mundo mágico se apoyaba en el. Quería consuelo, y todos le pedían aliento. Deseaba esperanza, pero veía como las luces se apagaban. Era como si el fuera quien mantenía prendido el deseo de lucha para todos, pero ¿ alguien se detenía a saber como estaba Harry Potter? ¿ el niño que vivió, era lo que el mundo necesitaba ? Otra ves estaba pensando cosas demasiado profundas que, en vez de subirle el animo lo dejaban peor. Necesitaba soledad. Pero cada vez que la tenia aparecía Hermione. La verdad es que su amiga se había vuelto realmente hermosa, eso nadie lo negaba. Habían comenzado una relación en el verano después del quinto curso, para el cumpleaños de Harry. La relación, era algo que al moreno le tenia sin cuidado. Era ella quien la conducía, quien la alimentaba. Y es era ella quien la habia iniciado. Harry no le había dicho ni si ni no. La cosa simplemente fue. Y el no la cortaba mas que nada por miedo. Ella había sido la primera mujer en su vida. La verdad es que a el no le había gustado saber que ella no era virgen como el. Pero era algo que ya no tenia importancia. A veces pensaba que ella era una descarga de su estrés, ya que solo la buscaba cuando tenia problemas, pero ella lo quería de verdad, o al menos eso pensaba. La de veces que había tratado de decirle que ella solo confundía un profundo cariño de amiga con amor. Sabia que a quien verdad quería era a Ron. Es mas, si en ese momento llegara alguien diciéndole que ellos eran parejas se habría alegrado. Pero aun así no podía dejar de tener miedo. Miedo de quedarse solo. Ron por su parte le había dicho que ya no le importaba la relación que tenían. No dejaba de jurar y re-jurar que Hermione no era nada en su vida.  
  
Mentiras. Harry siempre quedaba con la sensación de que Ron mentía. Pero no podía probarlo. Era desesperante.  
  
Pero quizás.... quizás le convenía dejar de sentir. Que le costaba decir que ya no quería mas. Si se volvía dentro de si, quizás ya no le doliera lo que pasara a su alrededor. Algo bueno, para se sincero.  
  
Pero que se puede hacer cuando eres lo que mantiene a tus amigos unidos?????  
  
*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Draco solo se detuvo cundo llego a la entrada de su sala común. No sabia por que estaba allí, ni por que se habia sentido tan mal con la pequeña conversación con Harry. No era la primera vez que estar con Potter lo dejaba tan mal. Y es que el chico le recordaba a su madre. Era tan comprensivo, era tan tranquilo, pero a la vez se tragaba todo. No era capaz de decir lo que sentía. Quería ayudarlo. No queria que buscara la muerte como única salida.  
  
Quería ayudarlo y no sabia por que. Ron, su "amigo" mas cercano, tampoco lo ayudaba. Y es que la relación de ambos había empeorado con el tiempo, y aun así, Ron no tenia suficiente confianza con el para sentarse y decirle " oye Draco, por que no nos tomamos una cerveza de manteca y conversamos sobre Harry y el futuro del mundo"  
  
Una sonrisa algo triste sacudió sus hombros. Le se habia causado gracia la situación. Por primera vez quiso haber sido cualquier cosa menos un Malfoy. Quizás hiciese disfrutado mas la vida.... quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado. Pero aun así, tenia la fuerte convicción que las cosas pasaba por algo. 


	4. La despedida de Potter

La verdad no se por que estoy escribiendo esto. Se que aun me queda tiempo para arrepentirme y se que aun ahora tengo miedo. Vengo meditando esto hace algún tiempo, y me daba miedo pensar en lo que de verdad estaba pasando. Yo siempre le temí a la agonía mas que a la muerte misma, pero ya ven aquí estoy, escribiendo esto mas que nada para darme ánimos de continuar, de dar el gran paso- ( y es que aun me tiritan las manos)- Quienes me conocen saben que siempre desprecie a quienes llegaban a estas instancias en las que ahora estoy, diciendo que eran cobardes, que no eran capaces de enfrentar sus miedos y sus problemas. Pero desde hace algunos meses la idea ha estado rondando en mi cabeza. Si hasta en las historias que es leia veía como la idea se volvía recurrente. Mas de una vez, que me veía a mi mismo pensando si esto o aquello dolería. Supongo que ahora no lo voy a saber ( pero espero no tener que llegar a eso, prefiero esto) estoy por averiguar si de verdad soy TAN alérgico a la aspirina. Quizás las diversas hemorragias son solo coincidencia.  
  
Bueno como sea estoy aquí. La verdad es que siempre temí que si llegaba a hacer todas esas cosas que por mi cabeza pasaban, ustedes se sintieran un fracaso de cuidadores. Solo ahora se que no será así, por eso es que me atrevo ( o mejor dicho me dejo llevar por la cobardía)  
  
Y es que estoy cansado. Cansado de sentirme como me siento. Débil aburrido de pelear, de mandar mensajes, de mandar señales que por lo visto nadie ha sabido interpretar.  
  
Quizás mi error estuvo en no ser claro. En que no me gustara que nadie supiera lo que he sentido. Las cosas que me aprobleman no me han llevado a esto. Y es mas diversos factores han tratado de disuadirme. Como el simple hecho de pasar sobre el suicidio en medimagia. Mas me da miedo llegar a pensar que hago esto por monería, o por llamar la atención. Pero no es así. Escogí el camino mas fácil, el mas cobarde, por que ya no quiero mas guerra. Incluso ahora ya casi no veo el tintero, estoy llorando, pero al menos no pueden ver lo que me tiritan los dedos, las manos. Quizás me arrepienta y por eso elegí esta forma. Por que me puedo arrepentir, dar un paso hacia atrás. O es como tomar un cuchillo y decir "valla no duele" .  
  
Me gustaría decir que de verdad quiero mucho a mis protectores y amigos. Pero generalmente tengo la idea que les hago mas daños que otra cosa. Es quizás mi crimen no saber decir lo que siento por que mas de una vez me he preguntado que si de verdad lo siento. Se que todas las religiones están en contra de esto. También se que mi Dios lo esta pero debo decir que asumiré las consecuencias. Me da lo mismo seguir sufriendo o seguir sintiendo. Pero al menos ahora se que no estaré ahí para ver como mi mundo se va separando, para ver como todo se esta desmoronando.  
  
Estoy tratando de no pensar en lo que escribo, no quiero ser producido, solo quiero pasar lo que en estos momentos pasa por mi desquiciada cabeza. Y es que generalmente las personas ponen sus razones, yo solo pongo justificaciones. Si esto lo llegan a leer será por que lo hice, y si no será por que recapacite, y esto solo servirá para recordarme lo bajo que se puede caer..... y es que si, hasta en este momento me desprecio por llegar a intentar lo que tantas veces critique, lo que tantas veces dije jamás haría. Es de verdad casi traumatizarte, pensar en las palabras que una vez una " amiga" me dijo. Que para los padres debe ser terrible perder un hijo de esta forma. Pero insisto, en que esta acción cobarde no tiene que ver con quienes me han cuidado como padres , ni menos con los problemas que estamos pasando. Ya lo he dicho, es una idea recurrente en al que solo ahora vengo pensar si de verdad será normal. Mas bien quizás desde hace tiempo debí haber hablado de esto. Y ahora me da por pensar en ese comercial de paz mágica ciudadana (N/a: XD) donde se habla de dos niños que se sienten pequeños por que no hablan con sus padres, pero en mi caso es por que no soy capaz de hablar con nadie.  
  
La de veces que me he cerrado en mi mismo, creando un escudo que nadie atravesara. No me agrada en lo mas mínimo pensar que quizás nadie me extrañe cuando me valla, si es que lo consigo.  
  
O el cargo de conciencia si no me resulta. Ahora si que tengo miedo, pero prefiero por primera y ultima vez hacer lago que no me gustaría de dejar y de luchar por algo que no me gusta.  
  
Me gustaría que me despidieran de la orden de fénix, del que ahora, y solo ahora descubrí que son mis únicos protectores. También despídanme de Ron y Hermione... y claro, también de Draco. Me han apoyado de una manera que no me había percatado, me han corregido y me han acompañado.  
  
Quizás no son perfectos ni mucho menos, pero están ahí.  
  
Solo ahora me di cuenta que cuando me quejaba que no estaba ahí era por que yo las ahuyentaba.  
  
Era yo mismo el que los alejaba. Y ahora me arrepiento. De no haberme reído de las cosas simples de la vida. Por que me lo tomaba todo en serio.  
  
No quería llegar a esto, es mas solo pensaba en irme de la escuela, pero así talvez solo le llevaría mas problemas a otras personas y no quiero ser mas un pájaro de mal agüero. Solo quiero ser Harry. El es capaz de decir lo que siente y de ser como es, sin miedo a que se burlen o a pasar por "valiente, por que le gusta llamar la atencion". Y es que lo mas gracioso de todo es que ni Harry, solo Harry. aprueba esta medida que he tomado. Aunque en la historia se me ha hecho pasar por las mas diversas pruebas siempre seguía de pie, y me gustaría ser igual. Pero es solo ficción, un ser que el mundo creo, al que me gustaría igualarme, por que es prefecto, por que tiene el valor de sentir y no ocultar esas sensaciones.  
  
Me estaba acordando mientras que revisaba las faltas de ortografía que hoy en la mañana estaba pensando el por que mi mama no me aborto. Y es que talvez a si ella no sufriría tanto. Yo no la quiero ver sufrir, no me gusta verla llorar ni mucho menos Aunque jamás la vi llorar. Por que Voldemort la mato..  
  
Otra vez estoy llorando. Es lago casi cíclico. Lloro, me tranquilizo y vuelve el llanto peor aun. Me estoy arrepintiendo a medida que escribo esto. Quizas no haga ninguna tontería. Quizás este es mi método de desahogo. Quizás lo encontré. Eso seria bueno. Quizás no tenga que hacer ninguna estupidez, no tenga mas que llorar y gritar lo que siento. Pero ¿ para que lo voy ha hacer? ¿ para que después Snape que lo hago solo para tratar de quedar bien con mi novia? Para eso prefiero guardar lo que me pasa. Prefiero sufrir en silencio. No me gustaría morir y darme cuanta que lo que me pasaba tenia solución. Y es mas, es casi seguro que si eso pasa ( y de hecho se que pasara) me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida ( irónico, ¿ nop?)  
  
No quiero hacerlo, pero a la vez quiero probar si de verdad me pasa algo. Quizás no me haga ninguna tontería y nadie se de cuanta de lo que estuve por hacer. Y por el otro lado me veo en un ataúd, con al menos algunas personas viéndome. Y es que no me espero un funeral muy concurrido. Jajjajajja de verdad creo que nadie me iría a ver. No me gusta llorar frente a conocidos, pero es triste el hecho que me gustaría que alguien me vea. Alguien a quien decirle lo que quiero hacer y que me detenga. Y lo mas trágico SE quien quiero que me vea. Y se también que no lo hará.  
  
Que dudo que le importe. Pero a estas alturas ¿que mas da? ¿ acaso le importo a alguien de la manera que me gustaría? Alguien estaría dispuesto a escuchar mis quejas. Y es que la almohada ya no tiene espacios para mas gritos y llantos callados a media noche. Es mas, creo que si hablara la almohada estaría peor que yo.  
  
He releído la carta. Ya me siento mas tranquilo. Quizás ahora solo tenga que meditarlo MUY bien. Ya casi no quiero hacerlo y sin embargo llegue tan lejos. Compre una tira de aspirinas y las tengo aquí, cerca mío, para ver cuando me atrevo. También tengo una botella llena de agua. Pero no lo hago. Además saque la reliquia que Sirius una vez me dio. No he tenido la oportunidad de ponerle una cadena, pero ya lo haré. Y es que sigo haciendo planes como si nada pasara, como si nada fuera hacer.  
  
Pero ya es tarde. En que momento lo hice no se. Pero opte por la segunda opción. En verdad no dolió. Veo como la sangre mancha lo que queda de pergamino. Solo espero que Draco que encuentre........ no se por que lo elegí a el . supongo que por que es el único que ha logrado ver la pena que me esta matando.... 


	5. Salvado

Un mal presentimiento rondaba en su cabeza. No lo dejaba dormir, y estas vez no eran solo los recuerdos de lo que le pasaría si lo llegaban a descubrir de espía. Era algo mas profundo, algo que no podía comprender.  
  
Cogió su larga cabellera rubia en una cola, y la amarro con una cinta celeste, que hacia juego con sus ojos, antaño fríos, ahora mas humanos de lo que le habría gustado. Se levanto tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros y se puso una bata de seda color vino, y salió del lugar. Intento buscar paz en la sala común de su casa, pero allí había una pareja 'comiéndose' literalmente, entre ellos, sentados frente al fuego. Un espectáculo que no estaba dispuesto a ver.  
  
Impulsado por un sentimiento desconocido, instinto tal vez, salió de la casa de la serpiente y se encamino a una de las torres mas altas del lugar.  
  
Se transformo en el bello felino blanco que era y corrió con cautela, aun sabiendo que lo confundirían con la mascota traviesa de algún alumno. Subió las escaleras con una elegancia que cualquier felino de verdad le hubiese envidiado, y su fino olfato detecto, por cada paso que daba un penetrante olor a fierro.  
  
Ese presentimiento que le había obligado a salir de la comodidad de su cama lo impulso a dirigirse hacia la puerta, donde se dio cuanta que el olor metálico venia del otro lado. Se transformó e intento abrir. Estaba protegida por un hechizo por lo que un simple alohomora sirvió.  
  
Y deseo no ver lo que vio  
  
Allí estaba Harry, con sus manos cubiertas de su propia sangre, que salía a borbotones de profundas heridas en sus muñecas, apoyado en el suelo, frente a un pergamino. Corrió a su lado, solo a verificar sus signos vitales...  
  
Estaba vivo...  
  
Lo tomo entre sus brazos, pero sin atreverse a cargarlo hacia la enfermería, cuando un par de ojos verdes, opacos lo quedaron mirando.... su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa y un suave gracias fue lo que obtuvo antes de que el moreno perdiera la conciencia.  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Y que les ha parecido!!!!!!!!! Disculpen de verdad la demora pereo es que toy castigada sin imternet, por lo que he escrito y escrito, pero no he podido publicar. Lo mas seguro que esto se suba algunos meses después de estar terminado, pero = quiero que me dejen Reviews es que ME ENCANTAN y me animan a seguir escribiendo.  
  
Saludos y gracias por leer hasta aquí esta sarta de incoherencias, que tal vez les hayan causado nauseas........  
  
=^-^= Hally Black 


	6. Tal vez si tal vez no

Despertó horas después en la enfermería.

Ese hecho tenia dos visiones muy opuestas. La negativa: No estaba muerto. La positiva…. Bueno, ya encontraría algo bueno en ese hecho.

Sus muñecas palpitaban fuertemente… dolian, era una descripción mas acertada.

A su lado, se encontraban sus lentes. Se los puso.

La noche aun no abandonaba el cielo. Fue cuando descubrio un gato blanco, a su lado.

Estaba profundamente dormido, hecho un ovillo. Como si quisiera velar el seño del moreno.

Harry instintivamente estiro su mano, para acariciarle la cabeza. El gato abrio sus ojos, pero no se movio de su lugar. Por el contrario un suave ronroneo le dijo a Harry que se encontraba agradecido. Potter sonrió y lo tomo entre sus brazos. EL gato tenia unos ojos azules muy profundos. Y con ellos pudo ver que Potter sonreía, pero de manera irónica o una simple mueca, como ocurría últimamente. Mas bien era una sonrisa de aquellas que desde años no apreciaba en el.

Madam Pomfrey lo miro, reprochando que el gato estuviera a su lado, pero Harry se hizo el desentendido.

-ya estas bien muchacho. Te dimos una poción para que recuperaras mas rápido tu sangre. Ahora puedes irte.

Harry se levanto y se vistió. El gato (Malfoy, por supuesto) miro a Potter. Su cuerpo estaba muy delgado, pero definido. Las cicatrices que adornaban su espalda le decía que tal vez no había salido tan indemne de la ultima pelea con Voldemort. Y eso le hizo pensar. Mas valdría hablar con Dumbledore en algún momento. Si tenia razón en su teoría, tal vez hubiera una ultima esperanza para el mundo.

Los pasillos se hacían eternos. Otra vez esa sensación de soledad absoluta le abordo. Sus amigos ya no presentaban compañía, mas que comentaría. No era como antes, cuando cada uno estaba dispuesto ha hacer lo que fuera por el resto. Ese espiritu se había perdido hace mucho.

-no te queda nada por que vivir- le dijo su conciencia

-aun hay esperanzas, hablo su otra parte de conciencia.

No estaba de ánimos para volver a escuchar su propio corazón confundido. Llego a la sala común.

Encontró a Hermione y a Ron, revolcándose literalmente en el sofá. Sonrió y dio media vuelta. Ya era hora que esa farza se acabara


End file.
